kaleidostarfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minor Characters
Sayaki and Miki Sayaki and Miki are two of Sora's other good friends from Japan besides Manami. They can easily be identified from the other since Sayaki is taller with glasses and Miki is a bit more round than her. Like Sora, Miki and Sayaki had their own dreams they wanted to make come true. Sayaki's dream was to be a voice actor for anime, something that would've happened until she lost her chance for a lead role, while Miki's talent for art had her wanting to draw manga. It was hearing the words of her friends that encouraged Sora to return to Kaleido Stage. These characters only appear in two episodes of New Wings, with their final appearance being the final episode watching Sora perform Swan Lake with Manami. Elena, Jean, Clair and Emilio These four are unseen friends of Sora, Anna and Mia at Kaleido Stage. While they aren't really seen until the formation of Freedom Lights, they are pretty much mostly background characters. Out of them, Emilio is the only male performer in the group as Elena, Jean and Clair are all girls. Their only appearance together is during Kaleido Star's first season, mostly a few episodes after the first half of the season. They are really great acrobatic performers and can do well together. Their names were first revealed by Mia when reading responses of those who accepted her invite to join Freedom Lights after Yuri kicked Sora and friends out of Kaleido Stage and took over. It's not sure where they are during New Wings, but it's for sure that they're still apart of the Kaleido Stage cast. Andy Andy is an old friend of Kalos and Sarah from their days of performing together. While Kalos used his insurance money to start Kaleido Stage and Sarah followed him, Andy went into the recording business and soon returned to try and convince Kalos to let Sarah go. At first, Kalos agrees to it (much to Sora's dismay and Sarah's already hurt heart). Sarah almost went with Andy until she was lured to the stage and heard Kalos' conversation with Sora, being broadcasted on the stage's speakers by Sora's friends and transmitted from a radio tag on Sora's clothes. When Andy heard this, he smiled and said that Kalos still got it. He then left, leaving Sarah to do what she loved to do. He hasn't been seen since. Cynthia Benigni Cynthia is Jean's wife and Marion's mother. She was also a world famous trampoline star on Kaleido Stage. As Jean puts it, Cynthia was an earnest person, never putting off the chance to practice or call anything "worthless practice". In a way, she almost sounded like an adult Sora in ways, also saying that without practice, their performances wouldn't make anyone smile. However, the more Cynthia put into her performances, the more Marion began to feel lonely... Then one day, things ended badly. When Marion had a fever, she begged Cynthia to stay. But Cynthia was due on stage and she had no choice but to leave her sick daughter and perform, saying there was no one to replace her. When on stage, her worry about Marion made her feel heartbroken and she ended up falling to the stage, suffering a strong back injury/head concussion injury combo that would ultimately kill her. Her last words, being that she would be back and show Marion even more amazing maneuvers, were not fulfilled as she died after going to the emergency room. After that day, Marion was totally heartbroken and wouldn't let anyone practice on the trampolines that her mother used, saying no one could ever be better. However, Marion saw something in Sora that resembled her mother and she accepted Sora as her friend. Later in New Wings, as Sora and Marion are performing together on the Children's Stage, she thought she saw a reflection of her mother where Sora was. In the same episode, Jean revealed that Cynthia kept a journal of all her performances, always marking them out and trying to find ways of improving them. Marion and Sora decided to use said journal's data to create more and better shows for children. Meryl Meryl is May Wong's coach, who had high hopes for her reaching Olympic level. She is very attentive and a little strict. Always strain May Wong was the acrobatic position. But when he realizes that May Wong is so talented, it can be very proud of him. Sora meets at May Wong explains just a matter of ice-skating when he was childhood. Jack Barron Jack Barron is the father of Anna. Category:Characters